We are continuing to examine some of the long-term changes produced in muscle and hepatic metabolism over several days after hemorrhagic shock compared to our previous observations which were usually terminated at 24 hours. The effect of combining high phosphate compounds with energy substrates, such as glucose, and/or with vasodilators and inotropic agents, such as P E1 upon survival and tissue metabolism in the rat will be examined. Pilot studies of amino acid metabolism as reflected by tissue amino acid levels and by amino acid concentrations in the effluent from organs are also planned.